The modern-day lifestyle and diet commonly include having to deal with chemical pollutants in the air, food, drinks, radiation from TV, computers, cell phones and over time working stress, etc. These harmful particles and factors are causing human body's chemistry to become imbalanced and overly acidic, which can result in premature aging, decreased energy, and known slow disease like High Blood Pressure, Diabetes, even Cancers.
The factors that cause a human body's chemistry to become imbalanced and overly acidic are:
1. Air to Breathe—There is no doubt that air pollution has created a great impact to the modern world. Breathing the polluted air will damage a human body's health and make body fluid more and more acidic.
2. Water to Drink—A human body should consist a 70% of water which include blood and body fluid and needs approximately 8 glasses of water a day to stay hydrated and function properly. However, the modern technologies of drinking water such as purified water and Reverse Osmosis Water filtered out all minerals, including minerals that will help to neutralize body acids. The water, by exposed to the air, usually soon turned acidic itself from neutral pH level of 7.0. Drinking these types of water can only make a human body more acidic. Plus, modern life style tends to include many beverages other than regular water, especially kids and teenagers. Most of the beverages available in the market including juice, coffee, cokes and sodas, are extremely acidic which only make an already acidic body even worse.3. Food to Eat—The conventionally grown fruits, vegetable, meat, poultry, even seafood constantly use chemical compounds such as chemical fertilizer, pesticide, antibiotic and growth hormone to help them grow faster and be more appealing. It means, these chemical compounds are all acidic and stay inside and outside, practically everywhere, of the daily food that modern people intake, which leads to the result of accumulating harmful chemicals, that make a human body more and more acidic.4. Detergent to Clean—Not a lot of people know that 90% of all commercial soap, shampoos contain Sodium Dodecylsulfate (SDS), Sodium Laureth Sulfate (SLES) and/or Sodium Laurel Sulfate (SLS) detergent that can be retained in tissues up to 5 days even after a single drop. These commercial soaps and shampoos do their cleaning function well but the acidic chemicals inside are actually damaging the skin little by little.5. Radiation and Stress—Modern lifestyles include exposure to technologies like microwaves, TVs, computers and cell phones. The radiation generated by these equipments is damaging human bodies in an un-seeable way. Plus, due to the living pac is much quicker in the modern societies. More and more people are living with heavier stress which also makes their bodies more and more acidic.
These harmful particles and factors are causing the human body's chemistry to become imbalanced and overly acidic, which can result in premature aging, decreased energy, and known slow disease like High Blood Pressure, Diabetes, even Cancers. One simple way resolving all these issues is acid neutralizing.
At late 20th century, more and more people realize the importance of pH level balance to a human body. A healthy body's chemistry should be more alkaline, like 7.5, than acidic. Therefore, how to balance a body's pH level became the newest and most popular studies in all modern societies and the demand of the related health products are dramatically increased.
Acidic chemical compound agents have been applied in our daily lives as food additives, to clean objects, kill germs and bacteria or to prevent effecting from viruses. These acidic chemical compound agents are harmful to human bodies, will generate dioxins and contaminating environments. As examples, which have been used as a food additive in farming and fisheries or marine products industry, there are synthetic anti-bacteria agents, such as sulfamizin, carbadox, or the like, as skin, hair treatment or medicines for human and animals. However, some must be strictly controlled, in particular, in residual value thereof to be less than a standard value, from a view point of safety of foods and medicine. Therefore, an acid-neutralizing agent made from natural materials as ingredients, rather than agents of chemical compounds mentioned above are required, in particular, in the fields of foods, water and beverages which have a possibility to be taken inside the human body through the mouth, and treat cleansing agents which have a possibility to absorbed by human body through skin.
In particular, acid-g agent made from natural materials containing substantial amount of calcium, such as shellfishes and minerals are when absorbed into the human body, is considered also to have an effect on purification of water. Hereinafter, there are listed examples or cases now in issue.
To produce said acid-neutralizing agent, preparing the said natural materials in particular shellfishes, generally takes a lot of manpower to wash and scrub, tending to elite the died body inside and heavy metal contamination on the surface of shellfish due to environmental pollutions, also takes a lot of time to dry after wash. These factors limited the acid-neutralizing agents' production availability to comply the market demands.